Androids No. 8 and No.9 (YueHatake)
Androids #8 and #9 are two female Androids created by Dr. Tacki. They are his final creations, after he shut them down for failing to destroy Dr. Gero, the Red Ribbon scientist. Tacki had wanted the job for the Red Ribbon Army, but Gero proved to be the smarter scientist. In an attempt for revenge, Tacki stole several of Gero's designs for Androids for his own creations.. Android No. 8's Biography Android 8 was formerly known as Alexandria Cherice Vargas, a young woman living in West City. She was a very random type girl, and disliked being alone. In fact, solitude was her biggest fear, but it was eliminated when Tacki made her into an Android. She has brown-blonde hair, which she later dyes black. She had a childish face, which 'ruined' her chances with the boys, but she had a very loud personality. Unlike Android 9's human self, she would rather play video games, draw manga, or sleep. As an Android, she became soulless, but was still childish. #8's Appearance Android 8 stood at five feet, six inches. She wears baggy clothing. She does not seem to notice her figure, because she is much more intrigued by her strange attitude, personality, and face. According to Android 9, "You hide your figure too much." She wears a baggy blue shirt with a 'T' as the logo on the back, a cap which she later loses in the fight against Androids #17 and #18. Her pants are dark violet, with knee length boots. She has dark chocolate colored eyes, and shoulder length hair. Android No. 9's Biography Android 9 was formerly known as Danielle Carranza, a young woman living in West City. She was the close friend of Alexandria Cherice Vargas, or Android #8. She has a very peppy personality, and a easy smile. She wore tighter, more slim clothing than #8 did, and has short brown hair, similar to Videl's haircut, but a wee bit longer. Android 9 was a party girl, and was very social. Now, she is a soullless, but playful Android. #9's Appearance Android #9 stands at five feet, five inches. She wears slim clothing. She is infatuated with male humans, even as an Android. She tells Android 8 that she hides her figure too much, which may, or may not be true. Her eyes are dark brown, and she has brown hair. She wears a black shirt with the 'T' logo on the left breast, and the number 9 on her back. The Epic Fail Against Androids #17 and #18 When Tacki first pitted 8 and 9 against Gero's 17 and 18, it was a hopeless. Tacki's Androids would have been destroyed, until Androids 17 and 18 began to ignore Gero's orders. They refused to kill the other Androids, and that was one of the first reasons of why Gero deactivated them for so long. Since 8 and 9 were 'fresh out of the oven', they didn't know how to fight, let alone use their endless supply of energy. Dr. Tacki had never bothered to train them, and regretted it when his Androids lost to Gero's. Tacki's Androids were deactivated, but something in 8 and 9 reactivated them, and they survived the destruction of the others. Category:YueHatake Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Androids